Harry Potter and the Quest of Immortality
by Andy2105
Summary: Voldemort has a new master, who has absolute control over him, because he has something that Voldemort wants, Immortality, or the means to get it, Harry's seventh year will be the toughest yet, with romance and betrayal and tragedy...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Quest of Immortality

**Standard Disclaimer:** None of the characters, places or anything you recognise belongs to me, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the plot, and anything you don't recognise as being part of the original canon.

A/N: This is my first fic, I shall try to stick as closely as possible to the original canon of books 1-6, therefore there will be spoilers. Beware. Any comments are welcome, as is constructive critiscism, but no flames please.

* * *

**Prologue**  
Riddle Mansion, 24th of July 1997 

It was a very dark night, in Little Hangleton, the graveyard looked quite eerie with a continuously swirling mist above it, as though it were haunted. Beyond the graveyard a mansion stood at the top of a hill, Riddle House. Still the people of Little Hangleton went nowhere near there, so far three Riddles and Frank Bryce had died there, for reasons unknown.

At the far end of the mansion was a room with a would-be beautiful fireplace, had it not been covered in dust and dirt. A hooded man sat in a throne-like chair, contemplating. This man's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. His eyes were as red as blood, and seemed to be giving off a reddish glow, which illuminated his snake-like face. His skin was as pale as death and his cruelty knew no bounds. His appearance was the result of many dark spells and rituals and his first steps on the path to immortality. Immortality, the one thing Voldemort wanted more than anything else, even more than killing Harry Potter, he was just an obstacle to be dealt with, when the time was right.

Voldemort sat in his seat contemplating.

"Twelve of my Death-Eaters, in Azkaban because of that boy," he thought. 'Angry' was not the word to describe Voldemort right now; 'infuriated' was more like it. Wormtail then walked in to the room, and with a dutiful bow he addressed his master:

"My Lord there is someone here to see you…"

"Wormtail, do me a favour and dispose of him," Voldemort answered in a tone of boredom.

"My Lord, in fact he wishes to see you now, he sent me up here with a message." Wormtail handed the note to Voldemort, it read:

_Riddle, come to the dinning room immediately, you filthy Half-Blood, I have some information which may interest you…_

There were two things in that message which angered Voldemort, the first was the reminder of his past, second was, being given an order. In this mansion, it was he who gave the orders, not the reverse. He ran down through the house and burst into the dinning room, there a stranger stood wrapped in a black cloak and masked. Through the eyeholes in the mask, all Voldemort could see was red eyes, eyes that actually inspired something, like an old fear that he couldn't quite place.

"Wormtail, you may leave this room and make sure that none of my faithful Death-Eaters interrupts us," said Voldemort. Bowing once again Wormtail left the room, then Voldemort cast a privacy charm along with a silencing charm to make sure that this encounter was not disturbed.

"Who are you, give me your name," was the first thing Voldemort said, to the stranger

"Are you scared Riddle?" the stranger answered, giving a short cackle which showed how evil this person was. "Because if you're not, I will make you feel fear and in time you will call me _Master_." The threat was evident in his voice, and Voldemort cracked, he sent the Imperius Curse:

"Imperio, tell me your name." The stranger shook off the curse and said, in a mocking tone of voice:

"Was that your controlling curse, how weak."

"Crucio," Voldemort answered, the man took the curse and laughed, he then said:

"That felt like you were tickling me, you need practise." 'What was the matter with him,' Voldemort thought, he was angry and hateful, and the curses were not working on this man.

"So you will die," Voldemort said to the stranger, refusing to accept that he was frightened of this person, whoever he was. He then screeched those two words he loved so much "AVADA KEDAVRA." A brilliant flash of green light, and yet as Voldemort looked at the stranger about to die, he thought to himself: 'No, matter how powerful you are, this curse is unstoppable', but the stranger looked as though nothing could even worry him. At the last second, with a wave of his hand, a wall of black flames surrounded him, and the curse just evaporated into thin air as it hit it. The death curse had just been blocked for the first time since Harry Potter! The stranger came from behind the wall of flames completely unscathed, and calm as ever. Voldemort was truly scared now and he showed it, he was shaking.

"You feel fear, as I said you would. Now come on, bow to me and call me Master," said the stranger, with what must have been a sadistic smile behind his mask.

"Never!" Voldemort answered.

"Crucio Maximus," the stranger replied in a soft, yet deadly voice. To say that Voldemort felt excruciating pain was an understatement, all he wanted right now was to die, and he vomited and blacked out. Some stranger had just overpowered Lord Voldemort, with a Cruciatus curse, which should have been able to affect him.

"Enervate," the stranger said as he waved his hand over Voldemort. Slowly the latter woke up. The stranger looked at Voldemort, through his mask and said:

"Now will you bow to me?"

"Yes, Master," Voldemort answered and bowed quite low. He then begged, "Please my Lord, tell me your name"

"You still want to know it, to know who you now serve?" the man asked. "Will you promise to do your best to kill Harry Potter, Riddle?" The use of the name brought anger, but he answered politely:

"Yes, Master"

"Good, Good, well then my name is…" he said this as he removed his mask. As Voldemort saw the stranger's face, he hardly hid how surprised he was:

"You!" he hissed, with so much venom in his voice that the stranger deemed it appropriate to curse him again.

"Last time we met, which if I recall correctly was a year ago, I was simply toying with you," said this man, "you don't any idea of how much power I hold, I can cause you such pain, you would beg me to die before the end." The stranger was boasting all of this whilst placing his mask back on.

"I see that you fear me more, than you once feared that goody-two-shoes, muggle-loving fool of Albus Dumbledore." These words shocked Voldemort, as he opened his mouth to reply, the stranger said,

"SILENCE, you will speak only when I allow it." Suddenly, the man turned on his heel as though he had just noticed something,

"I sense that Potter is watching all of this, for now I take my leave, and shall see you later, but remember if any part of my plan fails, you will wish you were never born… oh and by the way Potter knows about your Horcruxes." The stranger then dissapparated out of the mansion, through the anti-apparition wards, as though they had never been there. 'So Potter knew his secret, well we must take the appropriate measures to make certain that nothing happens to my soul…HA HA HA HA," Voldemort thought.

Two hundred miles away, Harry Potter woke up with a start, stifling a scream of pain, because of his scar. What was strange was that although he could remember his dream perfectly as usual, he had seen it in a third-person point of view, therefore had never seen the stranger's face. It was troubling, Voldemort had a new master, and Harry sensed that this man, whoever he was, was a million times more dangerous, and cruel than Voldemort could ever be…

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 1 : What murder leads to

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.**  
**

A/N: To make things simpler, I will from now on refer to Voldemort's master as "the Master".**  
**

**Chapter 1: What murder leads to**

_Harry Potter woke up with a start, stifling a scream of pain, because of his scar. What was strange was that although he could remember his dream perfectly as usual, he had seen it in a third-person point of view, therefore had never seen the stranger's face. It was troubling, Voldemort had a new master, and Harry sensed that this man, whoever he was, was a million times more dangerous, and cruel than Voldemort could ever be…_

N° 4, Privet Drive, the next morning…

Harry sat up in bed with a cold sweat, his left hand fumbling on the side table looking for his glasses. Having found them, he slipped them on his sweaty nose and looked around his small room. Here at Privet Drive he had the smallest of bedrooms in which to live and grow up in. As Harry tried to recall his dream so that he could inform Albus Dumbledore when he wrote him a letter, another chill went down his spine just remembering that new man who had appeared at Riddle Mansion, Voldemort's master. The evil powers had just been radiating off him, and Harry had to admit that he had been frightened of the person.

As he looked around the room, Harry spotted his favourite objects lying on the floor, his treasured Firebolt, the Marauder's Map sitting next to it along with a few spell books and other wizarding objects. He looked at his alarm clock and saw to his surprise that he had slept until 9.30 for the first time, since Voldemort's rise in his fourth year. Harry went down to go and have breakfast with the rest of the Dursleys and noticed that he had been served a full plate. Now one might have considered this to be strange coming from the Dursleys, but then again this was the last summer Harry was ever going to spend in the company, since the blood protecting wards would fall the minute he was seventeen. So Harry guessed that they were happy, and of course the feeling was completely mutual.

Having finished breakfast, Harry went back to his room, took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I hope you've had a nice summer so far, and me of course being Harry Potter am about to ruin it. Last night I had a dream about Voldemort, he was sitting in his mansion when a stranger came and with a few words and curses he bent Voldemort to his will, he even blocked the death curse as if he were toying with Voldemort! The evil aura was just coming off this person in waves and it looked like Voldemort was truly frightened of the man._

_Thought I should warn you,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry was about to attach the letter to his owl, Hedwig, when he realised that this letter was never going to reach Dumbledore. Snape had murdered him barely a month ago. Snape. The name itself brought hatred to Harry's heart that even he disliked. Dumbledore had been like a father to Harry, and once again Harry broke down thinking about the man he had loved so much. Sure he and Harry had had their disagreements, especially after Sirius' death in the Department of Mysteries, when Dumbledore had finally decided that Harry was mature enough to understand the prophecy. But as Dumbledore had explained his plans concerning him, Harry understood that Dumbledore had never considered Harry as a weapon but as a child who had been abused, in search of love. Love was something that Dumbledore had plenty of, to supply Harry with.

Harry then said to himself words that would have pleased the Dark Lord to no end, had he heard them, because they were filled the feelings of anger and hatred:

"Before this over, I will kill you Snape, I WILL KILL YOU, CAN YOU HEAR ME," he roared. Harry's grief was such that, he was crying and tearing at his own clothes with claws he had not noticed or felt, with the pain, also he hadn't noticed Aunt Petunia staring at from his bedroom door.

A few minutes earlier…

Petunia Dursley had awoken with a start when she heard her nephew yell in his own bedroom. She got up grudgingly, prepared to give Harry a long lecture about waking people up at 9.30 on a Sunday morning, whilst her husband continued sleeping not having heard anything. But never had she been prepared to see what she saw. She saw him crying and ripping his own clothes with claws! Blood was starting to appear and she just stood there completely frozen.

A few minutes earlier…

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, now promoted to Auror Commander due to the war with Voldemort, was comfortably lying down on the grass in front of the Dursley's house, after having gone through a 18-hour shift guarding Harry. Lying there in his invisibility cloak, Shacklebolt was drifting off to sleep when he heard a yell from inside the house he was supposed to be protecting. Immediately, any feeling of drowsiness left him and he stood up to investigate. He blasted the door open, and as he started to climb the stairs leading to Harry's room, the telltale pop of apparition sounded and Remus Lupin appeared in front of the house:

"Well Kingsley, I've come to replace you can go back to n°12 now," said Lupin.

"Kingsley, where are you?" said Lupin looking around, worried.

"REMUS!" Kingsley yelled from Harry's room, "I need your help up here!"

Immediately assuming a Death-Eater attack, Lupin drew his wand and swiftly made his way upstairs. What awaited him upstairs, was the worst shock of his life: Harry was lying on his bed, covered in his own blood with cuts all over his chest and a shredded pyjama top, crying and yelling in grief and pain, about Dumbledore. Petunia Dursley stood seemingly frozen next to his door, and Vernon Dursley was coming out of his room saying things like:  
"What the hell do you think you're doing boy, making such a racket on a Sunday morning?"

When he saw the two wizards standing in front of the boy's room armed with their wands gaping at something on the inside, Vernon went to investigate. Remus stepped into the room, picked up Harry's body, being mindful of the claws, which seemed to have replaced his hands and were probably the cause of the blood and scratches on his frail body. Immediately, he left the house and apparated, to St Mungo's, where Healer Strout noticed him and immediately took charge of the situation. She carted Harry off through the double doors that led to healing areas.

A few hours later, Remus walked in Harry's ward and saw him still crying gently, rid of those strange claws, and muttering about why he was the cause of Dumbledore's death. Remus immediately embraced him and Harry started to calm down a little bit.

At the other end of the room, in the shadows, unnoticed after having cast an invisibility and aura restricting charm, stood a hooded man in a black cloak. The Master had watched everything, and smiling a sadistic smile he muttered very quietly:

"Potter is in pain, it will be interesting to see how things develop. This is excellent." Using a silent form of apparition, the Master disapparated back to where he had come from, Riddle Mansion.

The Burrow, a few hours later…

Remus Lupin appeared with the characteristic pop, at the Burrow, and saw Molly Weasley hanging up streamers in the front garden of the house, humming a wedding march to herself. Obviously she was very happy with the way things were going, and looking round the house; he could see Bill and Fleur practising the wedding. Lupin had to say that his face looked much better now. The scars were Greyback had savaged Bill were fading, and it looked like his face would be close to normal, come the wedding. Needless to say everyone at the Burrow looked happy, which was a good things given the dark times.

As Lupin walked up to Mrs. Weasley, she said:

"Hello Remus, have you come to help with the decorations?"

"No sorry Molly, I came here with some good news but also with bad news, which would you prefer to start with?" Instantly it seemed, Mrs. Weasley's face darkened and she replied:

"Let's go for the good first"

"Minerva sent me here to tell you that Hogwarts is opening next year, therefore Ron and Ginny will be able to attend school."

"That great, Remus," Molly replied, then she said, "what is the bad news?"

"Harry is at St Mungo's."

" WHAT? WHY?" she yelled. Then she turned around and called "Ronald, Hermione!"

"Yes mum," Ron replied.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," replied Hermione.

"We're going to St Mungo's"

"Why?" they said in unison.

"Because Harry is there, and he is hurt."

Seconds later, the four pops of apparition belonging to Remus, Molly, Ron and Hermione all sounded and each face was twisted in fear of what might have happened…

A/N : Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please read and review.

Coming up next in Harry Potter and the Quest of Immortality:

-The reaction to Harry's grief.

-The Weasley/Delacour wedding.

-The Master's plan.


	3. Chapter 2: The Heir of Gryffindor

**Chapter 2: The Heir of Godric Gryffindor**

_Seconds later, the four pops of apparition belonging to Remus, Molly, Ron and Hermione all sounded and each face was twisted in worry of what might have happened to Harry…_

As the four appeared in St Mungo's reception area, it seemed that Healer Strout had been waiting for them, because she led them through the double doors which led to the wards in which patients stayed until they were better. Healer Strout led the group up to the first floor labelled: "Creature-induced injuries". The healer then said:

"We deemed it appropriate to have Harry Potter stay on the first floor, since it turned out to be a pair of Dragon claws that had replaced his hands."

The five people walked into the ward which was aptly named the "Horntail Ward", where they found Harry sitting up on his bed staring at his hands, as if he had just remembered something.

"Remus when you found me what happened to my hands, and how could I have caused such deep scarring on my chest?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, you seemed to have Dragon claws instead of hands, but my opinion, is that they rather looked like a griffin's claws," answered Remus and at this Hermione gasped.

On the other side of the room, the Master had returned, he had overheard the conversation and he also had to struggle to hide his surprise, 'so it is as Albus once thought, the boy really does carry the Lion's blood,' he said to himself. This was an indeed a pleasant surprise for the Master, because it meant that he already had half of the bloods he needed. Now it was just a matter of finding the other two bloods to open the Secret Door. Through silent apparition the Master returned to Riddle Manor. Nobody would ever know he had even been there, except that Auror, whom it seemed, could see, sense and smell everything.

Back at Harry's side of the room, Hermione was discussing with Remus the possibilities of having a griffin's claws appear on Harry's hands, they both seemed to be agreeing about something.

"It can only mean one thing, Harry is the heir to Gryffindor," Hermione was saying and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, legend says that the one in whose veins runs the Lion's blood, could turn into a griffin at will, obviously the legend refers to animagus abilities," Remus replied.

"What! Me Gryffindor's heir, great just another thing to add to my unwanted fame," said Harry sarcastically. A strange look passed over Ron's face but a second later it had vanished, Harry was certain he had imagined it.

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked,

"Nothing mate, I'm cool," he replied.

Remus then left with Hermione, the discussion was still going strong and Hermione asked if Remus would apparate them to Grimmauld Place, so that she could look in the Black Library.

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place…**_

Lupin and Hermione both appeared in the Kitchen and started walking up to the Library after each had grabbed a butterbeer. They walked into the room and Hermione headed straight for the "Lore and Legends" section of the library. They both looked along the shelves, the first interesting find was a book called the "The Myth of the White Phoenix" another one was "Bellerophon and the slaying of the Chimera" and finally they found a book called "The Life and Works of Godric Gryffindor."

As Remus picked up the book and sat down to start reading anything which might be relevant to their discussion, Hermione picked up "The Myth of the White Phoenix" and she too started reading. For hours they read, making notes of anything which might be interesting and might help to understand the Prophecy and Harry's fate better, Remus had to stifle a gasp when he got to the middle of the book. It said:

_If you are a true Gryffindor and belong to my house,_

_Place naught but a drop of thy blood and find out,_

_If yea is worthy, brave and true,_

_How to find my Heir, shall I reveal to you._

After talking it over with Hermione, they both agreed that Remus should indeed place a drop of his blood on the page and see what happened, if anything at all.

Lupin conjured a small pair of scissors and slipped a cut into his finger. He allowed

a bit of blood to drop onto the page, there was a small flash of light and a new paragraph of text appeared, it said:

_Remus Lupin, thy blood is contaminated with disease,_

_Yet you have fought the beast, the darkness within you valiantly,_

_And so you are worthy, but are you brave and true?_

_Brave you must be, for the bitten has stood his ground to the biter._

_You have never given way to the darkness inside of you,_

_Your deeds and intentions re bathed in the Light of Goodness,_

_And so,_

_How to find my Heir, shall I reveal to you._

Coming up next in Harry Potter and the Quest of Immortality

- A Wedding to remember…


	4. Chapter 3: A long week 1

Disclaimer: As usual all characters and places belong to J.K Rowling, only the plot and characters you do not recognise are mine.

* * *

Lupin conjured a small pair of scissors and slipped a cut into his finger. He allowed

a bit of blood to drop onto the page, there was a small flash of light and a new paragraph of text appeared, it said:

Remus Lupin, thy blood is contaminated with disease,

Yet you have fought the beast, the darkness within you valiantly,

And so you are worthy, but are you brave and true?

Brave you must be, for the bitten has stood his ground to the biter.

You have never given way to the darkness inside of you,

Your deeds and intentions re bathed in the Light of Goodness,

And so,

How to find my Heir, shall I reveal to you.

* * *

Hermione and Lupin looked at the freshly revealed text, caused by Lupin's blood drop on the book. It read:

_To find my heir look for the one,_

_Who tainted by darkness has been,_

_Bound by prophecy will be the one,_

_Entrenched in Light always seen._

_A Leader for young,_

_When old is gone,_

_My sword, wield it can he,_

_And so of my House will he be._

_He changes to Griffin,_

_Manipulates lightning,_

_If you think you have found him,_

_Spill his name upon the sword._

_If a stone of my House appeared,_

_Of all ailments will he be cleared,_

_Of Four, he is one,_

_Maybe worthy of Secret now gone._

Hermione and Lupin read the poem through several times and discussed its implications and how they related to Harry.

Lupin started by saying: "Harry is tainted by darkness, with that scar of his; Dumbledore always said that Voldemort left part of him in Harry…"

"Yeah, he does speak Parseltongue after all, and he is _bound by prophecy_…"answered Hermione.

"What!" asked Lupin sharply, "what do you mean?"

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and went deeply red; "I shouldn't have said that, forget I said it, Dumbledore said that only me, Harry and Ron were to know," said Hermione hurriedly.

"Dumbledore is dead now Hermione, I think that the senior members of the Order of the Phoenix have a right to know what the prophecy that Dumbledore had us guard two years ago said," Lupin replied.

" I'm sorry you will have to ask Harry about that, only he has the right to tell you what it said," Hermione answered, "let get back to the poem."

Lupin was sure to remember to ask Harry about that.

"Harry lead the D.A. during fifth year and people seem to think he is the Leader of the light now that Snape has murdered Dumbledore, therefore _he leads the young now that old is gone_.." said Hermione.

"I was told that he used Gryffindor's sword in the Chamber of Secrets, so he wields the sword mentioned in the poem," said Lupin.

"I think it's time that we go back to St. Mungo's and share all this with Harry, personally I'm more interested in the second half of the poem but it seems we will need the sword of Gryffindor to understand anymore than what we have already established, but it's definitely to Harry that all this relates," continued Lupin.

So they left the library discussing how this book had been very cleverly hidden in a very Slytherin House where no one would ever think to go looking for it. With two loud pops the pair apparated back to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Unbeknownst to the pair which had apparated away, the Master had overheard the whole conversation, not by actually stepping into the house he couldn't see, it was so obviously protected with the Fidelius charm by Albus Dumbledore; but by using his powers to see and hear through such protections.

'I must say that those two are quite brilliant, but they do not realise that they are merely pawns in my plan,' thought the Master. The Master needed for Harry Potter to realise his noble ancestry for he would then have half of the keys to unlock the _"secret now gone"_ mentioned in the poem. 'After all Voldemort could be persuaded to give up his key, if he only knew he had it.'

Then placing an aura-masking and invisibility charms on himself, he apparated right into the Ministry of Magic and went down to the Minister' office still hidden, walked past 5 Hit Wizards who were clearly bodyguards, the five at the outer office entrance and there were another five at the inner office entrance, but he would not need to go that far.

He cast a very powerful Delayed Imperius curse on a pre-selected ministerial assistant. The Delayed Imperius curse was something he had come up with, which gave a certain degree of control over his victim but gave him full control only when he needed it. He then spoke directly to the assistant's mind, "You are to act completely normally until I need you in a few days time to accomplish a specific task..."

Alarms sounded in the outer office, as powerful as the Master was, he had not known that there would be sensors here; he had come here only two days ago to get a feel for the place.

"A curse has just been cast in the Minister's secure environment, we've got get him out of here, move him to the cars and get him to a secure location" said the lead Hit Wizard guarding the door to the inner office, a sensor had just told him that there was a danger very close to the office of the man he was supposed to protect, though he could not see it and nobody was wearing an invisibility cloak, it would have been found by security.

Rufus Scrimgeour was having a perfectly normal day; stressed as always with the war against Lord Voldemort, he was one of the few people who didn't have that ridiculous fear of a name that most of the British magical population seemed to have. He was thinking about how he could best politically attack Harry Potter next. He was interrupted in his musings by the sound of alarm just outside his office. He had protected Cornelius Fudge in his time and as such knew exactly what to do. He crouched down into a defensive position and waited till his bodyguards ran in, formed a protective circle around him and got him out.

Ministry workers in the atrium looked bewildered as the Minister for Magic was escorted at a run with his head down surrounded by the fifteen Hit Wizards he had for his protection. As three ministry cars sped up to the pavement outside, he was unceremoniously shoved in to the middle car and all three drove off at high speed. Arthur Weasley had witnessed the whole scene and immediately apparated away to report to Grimmauld Place.

The Master, still in the outer office of the Minister was rather amused by what he had just seen, those men were very well trained, but no matter how fast they got Scrimgeour out of the office his task here was done.

The assistant would serve a particular purpose, for as powerful as the Master was, an interfering ex-Auror with that damn magical eyeball could be a problem.

He apparated away silently.


End file.
